1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold assembly and, more particularly, to an improved mold assembly for manufacturing an outsole with at least three colors formed in the outsole.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Current outsoles for footwear are developed to have two colors so as to meet requirements of the market. Manufacturers use a female mold and a male mold to manufacture the outsole which can has only two colors. If extra colors are required, a spray painting is used to add the extra colors on the outsole. Nevertheless, the colors painted on the outsole easily peel. Some manufacturers receive melted rubber materials in molds so as to form an outsole. However, such outsole has a limited resilience and cannot be reused. Furthermore, the materials are hardened after heated or melted so that they are not good enough to be used as an outsole.
The present invention provides an improved mold assembly having a female mold and at least two male molds which are pivotally connected to the female mold so that an outsole is formed by way of injection molded. The two male molds are matched with the female molds in sequence and materials having different colors are injected into the space defined between the male mold and the two female molds so as to easily form the outsole.